


Самый угнетенный тип на свете

by Ffn12, WTF_Winter_Soldier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Remembers, False Accusations, Fluff and Humor, I Blame Tumblr, Interviews, M/M, Misunderstandings, Press and Tabloids, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sexism, Social Justice Warriors, Social Media, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffn12/pseuds/Ffn12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier
Summary: В сети появился хештег #скажиправдуКэп. Стив выглядит растерянным и подавленным. Он не хочет тайской еды и не хочет гулять, а валится на диван.Солдат садится рядом на пол, и они весь день смотрят старые фильмы.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113
Collections: WTF Winter Soldier 2020





	Самый угнетенный тип на свете

— Сколько же ей лет?

— О, Стив, дамочке всего девяносто восемь, она в уме, твердой памяти и на волне всеобщих разоблачений решила не держать все в себе и признаться.

Голос Старка становится на тон выше, что является признаком волнения. Солдат неслышно выдвигается вперед, вставая по левую руку от Стива. Тот вздрагивает, заметив его через две с половиной секунды. Вот и Солдат думает, что уровень бдительности недостаточный.

— Тони, но это же неправда. Я могу хотя бы взглянуть на фото? Может быть я ее вспомню.

— Вот. Это сегодняшняя Times, а это USA Today, еще Daily News, а прости, здесь твое, не считается.

— На фото в молодости. Времен работы в труппе.

Пока Старк, выражая лицом крайнюю степень недовольства, тычет в планшет, Солдат читает заголовки:

_«Разоблачение века! Свержение идола! Все ли мужчины делают это? Капитан Америка и его шаловливые руки»._

Солдат много знает об упомянутых руках. Буквально каждый палец может описать в отдельности. Вряд ли неизвестная журналистка знает больше, но из чистого интереса он увеличивает статью и читает.

_Все тайное рано или поздно становится явным._ (Солдат фыркает. Даже он придумал бы начало для статьи интереснее.) _Мардж Хоппи, жительница городка Сайлент Лейк, Пенсильвания, долго боялась рассказать правду об эталоне нравственности и честности, Стивене Роджерсе. Всеми любимый Капитан Америка до вступления_ (в статью твою я «вступил», дамочка, думает Солдат и снова фыркает. Стив косится на него. Нет, это не у меня проблемы с дыханием, друг, не волнуйся) _в ряды действующей армии, занимался агитационной работой в составе театральной труппы. Миссис Хоппи трудилась вместе с ним в должности ассистентки и все полгода, что они провели бок о бок, страдала от грубых домогательств так называемого героя._

— _Он думал, что особенный и ему можно все, что он может получить любую девушку, просто поманив ее пальцем. Многие действительно отдавались ему, но я была не такой. У меня был жених, Чарли. Он служил во флоте. Я была невинна и наивна, а Стив Роджерс, чувствуя мое невнимание, настаивал. Очень грубо, — рассказывает нашему корреспонденту миссис Хоппи. Она не может сдержать слез, вспоминая произошедший с ней кошмар._

Солдат переводит взгляд на Стива. Тот тоже читает. Его глаза расширены, рот приоткрыт, брови подняты.

— Бак, это неправда. Я не приставал к девушкам из труппы. Никогда. У них и правда у многих были женихи на фронте, как бы я мог обманывать парней, рискующих своими жизнями?! Кроме того… кхм, не важно. Ты нашел фото? – спрашивает Стив, обращаясь к Старку.

Тони выводит на монитор фото улыбающейся красотки. У нее темные кудрявые волосы, сценическая пилотка лихо сдвинута на бок, юбка еле прикрывает бедра. Она посылает в кадр воздушный поцелуй. Солдат видел таких девчонок на пин-ап открытках. Ему нравится.

— Смотрю ей в глаза и вижу «невинность», — говорит Старк, складывая руки на груди.

— Тони! Длина юбки не определяет качеств человека, — одергивает Стив. – Я должен с ней поговорить. Возможно, она что-то путает.

— Спешить некуда. Новость уже во всех газетах. Не удивлюсь, если завтра окажется, что у тебя десяток внебрачных детишек от Аляски до Нью-Мексико.

Стив не считает нужным комментировать, но приподнимает бровь. Солдат угрожающе щурится. Тони возводит глаза к потолку.

  
  


  
  


У миссис Хоппи из Пенсильвании симпатичный дом. Бледно-розовый с черепичной крышей, густыми кустами гортензии на лужайке, живой изгородью и тремя машинами телеканалов на дорожке. Стиву и Солдату приходится приложить все умение, чтобы скрытно выдвинуться к задней двери. Открывает лысоватый мужчина средних лет.

— Добрый день! О, я знаю кто вы. Вы Стив Роджерс! – мужчина улыбается и очень приветливо жмет Стиву руку. Вряд ли это его бабушка или мама испытывали нечеловеческие страдания.

Миссис Хоппи лежит в постели. Комната украшена вышитыми крестиком картинками. Девочка с воздушным шариком, трое бульдогов за покерным столом, фрукты. Стены в комнате сиреневые в белый цветок. От обилия кружева рябит в глазах.

— Хто? – переспрашивает миссис Хоппи и щурится. – Как тебя зовут, юноша? Ты пришел за конфетками?

Стив садится у постели и терпеливо рассказывает Мардж о том, кто он и зачем здесь. Миссис Хоппи кивает, но в конце все равно переспрашивает:

— Хто?

На следующий день Наташа присылает им несколько ссылок. В сети появился хештег #скажиправдуКэп. Стив выглядит растерянным и подавленным. Он не хочет тайской еды и не хочет гулять, а валится на диван. Солдат садится рядом на пол, и они весь день смотрят старые фильмы. Вечером, перед тем как разойтись по комнатам, Стив спрашивает:

— Бак, надеюсь, ты-то мне веришь?

Солдат хмурится, закрывает глаза и пытается сосредоточиться. Свербит на краю сознания неоформившееся воспоминание. Солдат старается ухватить его за хвост, но оно слишком верткое. Он помнит, что было холодно. Ветер выл за окном, в стенах потрескивало от мороза. Солдат встал с постели, кутаясь в одеяло. Он чувствовал ногами ледяной пол.

— Бак?

— Я тебе верю, Стив.

— Спасибо. Я никогда бы не стал «настаивать».

— Знаю. Спокойной ночи.

Солдат резок, потому что хочет поскорее остаться в одиночестве и пошарить в голове. Вдруг воспоминание вернется? Новое чаще всего тянет за собой цепочку и получается из одного восстановить целый пласт. Он принимает душ и ложится в постель, заворачивается в одеяло, как в кокон.

Ветер воет за окном. Половицы ледяные, но ему нужно сделать всего три шага до чужой постели. В тусклом свете матово блестит простое металлическое изголовье.

Солдат моргает и видит, как тощий пацан хватается за рейки, выгибает спину, мотает русой головой. Им обоим жарко, слышно тяжелое дыхание, протяжные стоны и влажные шлепки.

Хорошее воспоминание. Ему нравится.

В сети появляется исследование глупого ученого, выведшего теоретическое обоснование падения нравов в условиях угрозы жизни. Мол, чувствуя опасность, люди забывают о морали, хотят власти и секса.

«Выжить они хотят», — думает Солдат и закрывает статью.

Шумиха нервирует Стива. Он не жалуется, но держать лицо постоянно не может. Он то опускает уголки рта, то хмурится, глядя в одну точку.

Пресс-секретарь Старка предлагает ему сводить на свидание любую одобренную отделом по связям с общественностью девушку.

— Мы бы пригласили Шерон Картер, — говорит Стив.

— Мы? — осторожно спрашивает секретарь.

— Я и Баки.

Она выгибает бровь и оценивающе смотрит на сурово застывшего за спиной Стива Солдата. Он чуть наклоняет голову вперед, показывая, насколько твердое это решение.

Женщина цокает языком и соглашается. Она похожа на генерала армии Т`Чаллы, серьезная и немногословная. Кажется, с ней можно иметь дело.

Стив гуляет с Шерон Картер под руку по парку в течение двух часов. Они кормят уток и любуются озером с высокого моста.

Пресс-секретарь недовольна получившимися фото. Она аккуратно раскладывает их на столе перед Стивом и спрашивает:

— Как вы считаете, свидание прошло хорошо?

— Да, — отвечает Стив, не понимая, к чему она клонит.

Глупый большой Капитан Америка целых два часа подвергался опасности на открытой местности, снизил маневренность рукой Шерон на локте. Солдат замучился прикрывать его, может, в этом дело?

— Вы могли бы иногда смотреть на свою спутницу, Стив. Возможно, нам стоит подумать о смене деталей вашего образа.

На большинстве фото довольное и расслабленное лицо Стива повернуто к Солдату.

Ночью, завернувшись в одеяло, он закрывает глаза и пытается вспомнить что-то еще.

Увеличенный Стив смотрит на него вопросительно. Они наедине в палатке. Баки медленно раздевается, аккуратно складывает одежду и вытягивается на спальнике.

— Может нам скрепить их и спать вместе? — предлагает Стив, кивая на свой.

Баки, который уже немного Солдат, соглашается. Как только они укрываются, он находит губы Стива. Они трутся телами и сопят друг другу в губы.

— Я боялся, что ты не захочешь теперь, — жалуется Стив, и Солдат спешит его переубедить. Первый раз осторожно, растягивая. Второй — не сдерживаясь, протаскивая по сбившемуся спальнику. Третий — поставив на локти и колени, размеренно и с оттяжкой, заставляя Стива хныкать и просить. Они засыпают на рассвете, уставшие и довольные. Стив, как раньше, устраивается у Солдата на груди. Теперь он хотя бы чувствует тяжесть тела. Засыпает, перебирая короткие волосы. Солдату нравится.

  
  


  
  


Пресса извергает из себя несколько новых допущений. Среди особенно выразительных:

_«Все ли любовницы Капитана Америки достигли возраста согласия?»_ и _«Кто-нибудь видел живых любовниц Капитана Америки?»_

Люди больше не хотят слышать о подвигах и спасениях, всех интересует, с кем спит Стив. Его не зовут в школы, больницы и на благотворительные мероприятия, на каждой пресс-конференции просят рассказать правду. #скажиправдуКэп в действии.

Стив раз за разом гнет скучное о чести и долге, о невинности. Солдат слушает, но не может не слышать в голове влажных шлепков и хриплых стонов. Он по-новому смотрит на Стива и скоро понимает, что не против услышать это все в реальном времени.

Солдату не нравится, когда Стива обижают, он думает, как все исправить. Вряд ли получится заставить весь мир замолчать, запугав. _Не кидайте в моего Стива помидорами или я приду и убью вас._ Слишком много целей.

— Вам повезло. Мы нашли еще одну участницу труппы. Она живет в Италии, — говорит пресс-секретарь, и Стив грустно улыбается ей. Он подавлен, несчастен и не верит, что это поможет. Солдат обязан помочь. Он знает о Стиве Роджерсе больше, чем кто-либо на свете. И даже если остальные видят его сильным и несгибаемым, Солдат знает, что честное имя значит для него очень много.

Ночью он прокручивает в голове воспоминания одно за другим. Если делать это в хронологическом порядке, то в памяти обязательно всплывают недостающие звенья.

— _Зачем нам идти на выставку с девчонками? – говорит Стив и еще-не-Солдат слышит ревность в его голосе. — Иди на танцы один, а я пойду в кино. Я не хочу танцевать._

_— Да ты просто вести не хочешь, — смеется не-Солдат и закидывает Стиву руку на плечо._

_— Я готов вести! Неправда! Но танцы мне не нравятся._

_— Я найду тебе чудесную девочку, Стив._

_— Пойдем лучше ко мне?_

_И они идут. Немного позже Стив шепчет, обнимая тощими ногами за талию, что не хочет никаких девчонок, что у него уже есть все нужное._

  
  


  
  


Зал заполнен до отказа. Нет ни одного свободного стула. Трибуна перед Стивом облеплена микрофонами, как старый причал ракушками.

Репортеры бросают вопросы дротиками, и Стив устает их отбивать. Никто не видит его напряженности, кроме Солдата.

— Вы продолжите работу в Мстителях?

— Со сколькими девушками у вас были романы за последние полгода? Они могут ответить на вопросы?

— Вы имели отношения с девушками из труппы?

— Вы используете специфические практики? Связывание? Игры с дыханием?

Стив вскидывает бровь.

Солдат стоит за его левым плечом, расставив ноги на ширину плеч и сложив руки за спиной. О нем забывают. Он неподвижен и бесшумен. Он должен защитить Стива.

Солдат делает шаг вперед и встает к микрофонам. Он такой же высокий, как Стив, но немного шире, тяжелее и одет в черную форму со множеством карманов и ремней. Обведя суровым взглядом притихший зал, Солдат говорит очень внятно:

— Примерно с тридцать шестого года Стив Роджерс не свободен. У него не было девушек, потому что был я. И если вы все не отстанете от него, то вам придется иметь дело со мной.

Солдат кладет руку Стиву на плечо. Тот выглядит оглушенным. Брови встают домиком.

— Ты…вспомнил?

— Да. Я вспомнил. Ты хороший человек, Стив, и никогда не стал бы обижать девушек, — говорит Солдат, повернувшись к нему, и продолжает, обращаясь к залу: — Одна заявила, что ты приставал к ней. Я не знаю, почему сотни тех, с кем ты общался, не поддержат тебя, рассказав, как дружили с тобой.

— Смелые слова, мистер Барнс, — говорит им пресс-секретарь, когда они спускаются со сцены. — Вряд ли кто-то посмеет вас осудить. В стране сильное движение по защите прав на сексуальную свободу.

— Это была правда, — отвечает Стив и берет Солдата за руку.

В машине они целуются, как в лучшем воспоминании. Солдат думает, что сегодня ночью услышит, как Стив стонет, и ему нравится эта мысль.

  
  


  
  


Из интервью Марии Герра корреспонденту USA Today.

_Сегодня чудесный солнечный день и Мария встречает меня в патио. Она сидит за столиком. Перед ней бокал красного вина, в руке сигарета._

— Рассказать вам о Стиве? Он чудесный. Я была счастлива, когда оказалось, что он жив. Что? Была ли я влюблена в него? Конечно! Мы все были влюблены. А вы разве нет? – удивляется Мария. — Мне кажется, каждая девушка, работавшая в труппе, хотела заполучить его. Нужно было пережить это, принять, что ничего не будет, и тогда он становился замечательным другом. Он мастерски подтягивал корсеты, мог помочь с прической и другими вопросами. Жить на чемоданах было сложно. Он никогда не отказывал в помощи, был как одна из нас. Вычеркните это. Мне не нравится, как звучит. Конечно мы сплетничали между собой. Решили, что он не хочет встречаться с девчонкой из труппы, но Стив не пытался завести знакомств и на стороне. Знаете, все стало понятно, когда он узнал о том, что Барнс в плену. Видели бы вы тогда его лицо. Я видела. Выходила покурить. Может все же не тогда, когда он ушел, а когда вернулся. Все эти взгляды между ними. Ну, вы понимаете. Я рада за них обоих, рада, что они могут быть вместе. Тогда-то за это и расстрелять могли, но как они смотрели друг на друга! Антонио так смотрел на меня, я вышла за него замуж и осталась в Италии. Вот так-то, милая. Слушайте, а напишите в статье, что я жду Стива и Барнса к себе в гости. Приезжайте, парни! Нигде вы не попробуете такого же домашнего вина, как у меня, а я снова полюбуюсь на вас. Ciao, ragazzi!


End file.
